Upon Dragon's Wing
by XxDragonLasxX
Summary: Yue Ying shares her tale of a sercert love to her student before the battle of Wu Zhang plains. Rated M for Language and adult content. Chapter 3 is up! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

All characters used in this story are not min and belong to Koei. Enjoy the fic!

Chapter One

Slowly a young woman walk down the hall carrying a tray of tea and a bowl of steamy noodles, she looked to be in her middle 20's fair, and very beautiful. It looked as if she was ready and dress for war, clad in light armor and a sword joined at her side. She stopped before the red oak door, her hand slipping from under the tray to open it and slipping into the small room. There were only few lamps lit, and light coming from an open window letting the light of a summer day shine through with ease. She moved over to the sitting woman whose back was turn to her looking out the window as if she was waiting. The girl knelt before her placing the tray upon the small lacquerer table before the woman, bowing her head afterwards pushing it towards her.

"Lady Huang, please, you must eat something. You must keep your strength up for the coming battle at Wu Zhang. Your husband-" She was suddenly stopped by the woman's hand that rose to gesture her to stop.

The woman turned slowly, a once youthful face withered from the years, but beauty still embraced her features. A gold circlet crowned her head, her long gray hair laid lazy upon her shoulder, her hazel hues dim as if all light within has blown out.

"Kai, please, I told you, between me and you, he is not my husband, my real husband just passed…"

Kai nodded slowly, folding her hands within her lap her dark hues looking to the elder woman. "I'm sorry, I see more of Zhuge now than him…my mind jumbles like beans at times…"

"I understand…" Yue sighed softly looking to the tray of food Kai has brought to her, " All food has lost taste for me Kai, and Tea isn't so soothing any more…"

Kai looked upon Yue her eyes water just hearing the sorrow in her mentors' voice. Since his death Yue Ying hasn't been the same, for a month she stayed within her room looking out into her window watching the spring turn into summer, she wouldn't acknowledge anyone, not even Zhuge Liang.

Yue reached slowly for the cup of warm tea, bring it to her lips to give a small sip, but a bland face appeared as the tea touched her lips. As she placing the cup down her hand started to shake, Kai moved to her side for support, but Yue Ying waved her off standing slowly.

"Please, I'm fine. I'm strong enough to support myself…"

"Not without him…"

Yue looked to Kai, then to the wall where her War Scythe hung ready for another battle. Is she ready to fight again? For the sake of Shu she must, he would have wanted it. Kai stood slowly watching her, and then softly she asked.

"Please, tell me again how you two became one, to hear this tale brings great memories, to you…and me my Lady. I miss him just as much, and to ear your tale brings me happiness."

Yue looked to her then smiled softly and nodded. "I shall tell our tale as we ready for the journey to Wu Zhang. And you are right it does bring me happiness as well, to tell how I found my true love…"

Kai smiled happily and rushed to gather her mentors' armor and gear, placing them at her side upon a long table. Yue stood watching her, her dimmed hazel eyes looked upon the lit lamp within the corner.

"It all started, when the late Lord Liu Bei visited Zhuge 3 times to receive his services…."

_25 years ago…_

Liu Bei sat before Zhuge Liang quietly his head bowed, only breathing could be heard from him, as the white robed young man sat still and cool, his white-feathered fan in his hand swaying it slightly side to side, as his dark eyes watched and studied the landless lord before him. It seem like hours these two just sat speaking not one word to each other, as if the young man was testing him. Yue Ying stood within the other room watching the man and her husband, Zhuge Liang. She has only been married to him for a few days now, and so far things were quiet and carefree. She turned her head to glance outside the window, seeing the 3 followers Liu Bei has brought along, a tall burly man with a serpent blade pike, drinking from a flask at his side, his cheeks were red he apparently was drunk or close to it. Another was a young girl standing next to him, she was cheerful, her hair dark, skin pale and very beautiful, she carried a shield and battle fork, she looked to be embarrassed by the hairy mans drunkenness and blunt outburst at the other. This brought a smile to see such colorful characters, until her bright hazel eyes moved upon a young man with dragons upon his armor, his long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and a bandana wrapped upon his brow. He was handsome, and looked to be a strong warrior with his spear in hand. She looked away once she finally heard Zhuge speak her attention returning two the two men in the other room.

"I am honored for these 3 visits, I have decided that I will join you, and aid you in your mission to end the chaos that take our lands." He stood slowly looking over to the bowing lord.

Liu Bei popped his head up quickly looking to the man. "Will you? Oh! Thank you Master Liang! How can I-" he stopped as Zhuge gestured him to stop with his hand.

"No, my lord, I am now your servant, you owe me nothing. I promise that you'll be our guiding star through all the chaotic darkness."

Liu Bei stood placing his hand upon Zhuge's shoulders in thanks. Zhuge bowed his head then turned towards the room where Yue stood in waiting, his hand gestured her to come forth. Slowly Yue walked from the room, bowing her head to the two men before her.

"Lord Liu Bei, this is my wife Huang Yue Ying, she is my equal in every way, and I know well she will be a help to you."

"Tis an honor to serve a very virtuous man, Lord Liu Bei." Yue said softly as she lifted her head to look upon the man smiling to her.

"The honor is mine, Lady Huang. Come, both of you, meet my loyal followers that journeyed with me this far."

Liu Bei brought them outside where the three stood patently. Zhang Fei was grumbling about wasting time being here while his daughter Xing Cai tried to convince him it was for the good of their ideals, Zhao Yun stood quietly watching them, until his eyes moved to the opening door where their lord appeared with two people he stood up straight to waiting to hear what his lord had to say.

"My friends! I have good news, Lord Zhuge Liang and his wife Lady Huang will be joining us on our quest to restore the Great Han!"

Zhang Fei scoffed a bit, while Zilong and Cai cheered in joy, finally they gotten hold of the Sleeping Dragon.

"Lord Zhuge, this is my sworn brother Zhang Fei and his daughter Xing Cai."

"How do you do." Xing Cai said shyly bowing. She then looked to her father seeing he only glared at them; she elbowed him softly in the side.

Zhang Fei looked to Xing then sighed softly lifted up a hand, "Hey."

"And this is Zhao "Zilong" Yun, he recently joined us." Liu Bei exclaimed as he motioned to the warrior whom bowed deeply to them.

"Its pleasure to meet you both. If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask me." Said Zilong, his head still bowed.

Yue smiled brightly, as well as Zhuge both nodding their head in thanks. She looked to Zhuge as he looked back, his smile faded slowly.

"Well then, we should gather our thing for our journey. Yue can you please gather my things, and whatever you wish to bring."

Yue Ying nodded slowly then turned moving into the house they only shared for awhile, and gathered all that he requested and few things of her own. Once she returns to Zhuge side they started off to meet with the rest then started off to Chang Ban.

Upon the road as Liu Bei seemed to take over Zhuge, she rode back enjoying the night view, the stars were bright and the moon brighter than ever. She smiled softly, she loved the night it mysterious wonder, and strange sensual effects it places upon people. She sighed, though married her and Zhuge never yet shared a bed together, she never understood why, but its nothing she not worried about right now. She always found herself walking out into the night studying the stars and their formations. She slowly ran her hand through her light brown hair, her pale features glowing within the moonlight; she was a beautiful woman, though she cares not for appeal, but of the mind. Soon her small trance was broken when she heard a soft voice next to her.

"The night is beautiful, yes?" Asked Zhao Yun as she rode next to her, his deep green hues looked to the young woman.

Yue looked to him, stun, but she recovered quickly to respond. "Oh, yes. Very much so. Your Zhao "Zilong" Yun, yes?"

He smiled nodding to her. "Aye that I am, some call me Little Dragon, cause at a young age I master the spear and could handle myself in tough situations."

"Oh, quiet a name then!" She giggled softly, "Sadly I have no title, just Huang Yue Ying."

"But it's a lovely name." He smiled to her once more then looked ahead to Liu Bei and Zhuge, "How long have you two been married?"

Yue blushed softly to his comment about her name, and then looked ahead as well to the two lords together talking.

"For a few days now, and yet we have only met a few days ago." She looked to Zilong to see his reaction. Of course, a quick marriage was normal in China, well what she heard of.

"Oh I see…" He nodded slowly, he kept his horse at the same pace as hers, "I have yet found the right one for me, don't think I will though"

"Why not?" She asked tilting her head slowly to the side, a man being as handsome as he is hard to find a wife? Unspeakable.

"No woman can match my idea, well none I meet. I want a woman who is strong and can depend on herself incase I can't be there, independent and wise, beautiful…" He sighed softly then looked over noticing her staring off at him, he could help but to smile. "Lady Huang?"

"Huh?" She shook her head and blushed, "I'm sorry, just…"She took in a breath the clear her head then looked to him. "You can meet such a woman…just the one I know, is taken…" She looked down blushing brightly now that it was visible to any eye.

Zilong looked upon her, his brow rose slowly. "There is such a woman? Though she is taken?" He looked away from her slowly. Huang Yue Ying, he had heard of her. Rumors went around about a woman whom was both wise and strong, though they did say she wasn't so attractive, but looking upon her in person, she could be mistaken for a trophy wife upon the arm of some rich lord from the north. "Are you referring to yourself?"

She looked to him, "Maybe, but it doesn't matter, I am Zhuge's, your too late my spear wielding friend." She chuckled then kicked her horses' side moving to meet up with her husband.

"Yeah, too late…" Zhao Yun tilted his head slowly as he watched her gallop away from him. He wondered what she meant by that, but for now he would continue his ride to the camp and prepare for the travel through Chang Ban, he heard news that Liu Bei wives and infant son were to join them this time.


	2. Chapter 2

In this Chapter I took parts from the novel of the Run of Chang Ban, I like this version than Koei's (No offence guys ; ) and added some of my own stuff and switched things around to fit and go along with the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Yue awoke to the sound of followers of her new lord Liu Bei, as they readied themselves to meet Guan Yu and Sun Quan at the river just past Chang Ban. She yawned stretching her slender body looking over to see it was only she within her bed. She remembered Zhuge wanted to sleep separate for the night.

"Not like we ever sleep together anyway…" She mumbled to herself as she dressed, placing her light armour on and packing her things before he removed herself from the room. Walking down the hall she stopped before Liu Bei's room, moving to the doorway she heard frantic messenger bringing shocking news to his lord.

"Cao Cao! Lord Liu Bei! Cao Cao approaches, and fast! He is looking to stop you!"

"What?" Liu Bei stood from his seat, Zhuge sitting beside him with a cool and calm look. "Cao Cao approaches? We must make haste then! Tell everyone to quicken their pace!"

"Lord!" The messenger bowed then ran off quickly to spread the news.

"Lord Liu Bei, we mustn't waste time, you must get away from this area…" Zhuge requested.

"Never! I will not leave my people behind!" Liu Bei shouted, taking his sword in hand. "I will escape once I know the people are safe."

Zhuge smiled softly, "The what I was hoping to hear." He stood from his seat, "The we must go, get as far as we can before Cao Cao approaches."

"Good, see to it Zhuge Liang. Come, let us go!" Liu Bei moved from the room moving past Yue. Zhuge soon followed along with Zhao Yun. Zhuge stopped looking to her.

"Yue, help our Lord, we need to get to the river before Cao Cao arrives."

"As you wish, my husband…" She bowed her head, as he walked away. She lifted it back up only to see Zilong looking at her quietly.

She moved over to the stable to ready her horse looking into the other stable beside hers, seeing Zilong horse tied next to hers. His was a great white stallion, pure white hair and mane its big brown eyes watched her quietly giving a few shakes of his head. Yue smiled, reaching out to pet the kind creature. A handsome horse for a handsome man, she thought. She pulled away and brought her horse along the road walking it over to the group were Liu Bei was. As she walked she noticed Zilong watching her quickly as she approached the group.

"Is there anything wrong, Lord Zhao Zilong?" She asked tilting her head.

"Be safe…Please." Was all he said as he moved to the stables to get his horse. She shared blankly for a moment. She shook her head snapping out of it then mounted her steed and moved off to join her husband and her Lord.

Zilong galloped over to a Carriage where Liu Bei wives waited to pass through the city. A solider cry out that Cao Cao was only a few miles from them now. Tension grew with the people as move on and follow the others. Xing Cai and Yue Ying followed along side Liu Bei to make sure he was protected as they passed over the bridge passing the city. Yue wasn't far from the rear were Cao Cao was approaching fast. She looked back seeing Zhao Yun still remained, trying to catch up with his mounts with the crowd of people moving as fast they could to get through the city gates. She watched them, as she made sure the people made it pass the city.

"Lord where is the carriage?" the major asked riding next to him looking around. "I can find it!"

"What? Damnit! No this isn't good!" he cursed as he turned quickly heading back into the city in great haste, leaving the soldiers within his dust.

Mi Fang glanced up seeing Zhao Yun ride towards the enemy; he glared then moved as quick he could to catch up with Liu Bei and his group.

Yue galloped over to her husband's side, looking around. She didn't see Zhao Yun anywhere and made her worry. She looked over to Zhuge whom seem to have no look of worry at all, as if he knew things were going to be all right. Maybe she should trust him maybe things will be fine.

"Yue, do you trust me? Do you trust my plans will succeed?" He asked as he looked to her slowly.

"Why do you ask me? Of course I trust you, you're my husband." She answered in confusion.

"Good, then I know our lord will rise among the stars."

Yue blinked slowly at him. At times Zhuge would ask strange questions, like the time he asked if it was right of them to marry, things like this made her think if it was a right idea. For now, they were married and will be for a long time, she trust his plans to get them out of harms grip of Cao Cao, but is their plans for a bright future together certain? Only time will tell her, and hopefully soon.

Zhang Fei has finally caught up with Liu Bei riding beside him, "Brother, I think we go everyone from the city just a few more groups need to pass."

"Good, then let continue on!" Just then Liu Bei looked over seeing Mi Fang ride up in haste yelling out.

"Lord Liu Bei! It's Lord Zhao Zilong! He has defected to Cao Cao!"

Liu Bei face had a look of horror, Yue as well. It seemed disbelief has taken her; she refused to believe he would leave and join that dog Cao Cao.

Zhang Fei growled, "He must think us weak!"

"No, he has stayed with out even in the toughest times." Liu Bei stated towards Zhang Fei.

"I saw him head Northwest!" Mi Fang exclaimed.

"I will find him," Zhang Fei barked, "And when I do he'll meet the end of my spear!"

Yue eyes widen at Zhang Bei remark, last thing she wanted to see was Zhang Fei spear shun through Zilong like nothing. She shook her head, why was she so upset over this? Xing Cai looked over noticing Yue reaction to her father's words.

"No!" Liu Bei yelled out, everyone looked to him, brows raised. Liu Bei fist gripping the reins of his mount. "Mistrust him not! Remember Guan Yu and how he defected to Cao Cao; I know Zhao Yun's intentions are good. I believe he won't abandon us!"

Zhang Fei scoffed; even his brother's faith could not bring him to submission. He took 20 men with him, and started off to Steepstone Bridge. The other watched as he rode of with the group.

Zilong rode through the city street in search for the wives of Liu Bei. Cao Cao armies begun to take the inner city as he road towards Steepslope Bridge when a soldier stopped him.

"Halt Lord Zhao Zilong, where are you going?"

"What are you doing here? Who are you soldier?" Zilong asked as he brought his horse to a stop before him.

"I was driving the carriage our lords wives where in" the soldier replied holding his wounded arm, "until an arrow knocked me off and tipped over the whole carriage. I just gained conscious not long ago."

"Where are Lady Gan and Lady Mi?"

"Just now, I saw Lady Gan heading south with a group of peasant woman."

Quickly Zhao Yun turned and raced south, passing hundreds of commoners trying to escape the city. He looked about then called out to the rear of the group.

"Is Lady Gan with you?" he cried out.

"Lord Zhao Zilong!" Lady Gan waved, and pushed through to meet with him.

Zilong slipped from his horse bowing to the woman before him, "Forgive me, my eyes lost site of the carriage, tis an awful crime," he said, tears started to form in his eyes. "Where is the Lady Mi and young master?"

"I lost site of them after we were chased down by Cao Cao's men." She answered, but then turned quickly hearing an outcry of a Wei warrior.

Zilong mounted to get a better look to see Mi Zhu in chains, held by one of Cao Ren's officer Chunyu Dao, whom waved his sword about ready to claim his prize for the captured officer. Zilong let a sharp short cry pass as he launched his spear into the chest of Chunyu Dao, dropping him off his horse, and freeing Mi Zhu of his grip. He moved over to free Mi Zhu of the bonds and taking the two horses, placing Lady Gan on one, and rode off to Steepstone Bridge.

Zhang Fei stood upon the bridge waiting watching as Zilong approached he glared the barked out with a great cry.

"Zhao Zilong! Why did you betray Liu Bei you dog!"

Zhao Yun looked to him with a confused look but answered him, "I went to find our Mistress's and young master, and so I went back. What do you mean by "betrayed"?"

Zhang Fei saw Mi Zhu and Lady Gan, and nodded slowly, now understanding. "Liu Bei was right…"

"Where is our Lord?" Zilong asked.

"Not far ahead, he is waiting for all the people to pass."

Zilong looked to Mi Zhu, "Take Lady Gan, and return to Liu Bei. I must go find Lady Mi and our young master." With that Zilong turned and headed back into the city.

On his way he ran into Xiahou En and a few riders, he challenged En and slain him with ease, the horsemen accompanied with him fled in fear that they would be next. He moved towards the body hunched over the mount and looked to the sword strapped to his back. Zilong took the sword looking it over and saw it was one of Cao Cao's, the "Black Pommel", its name engraved in gold on the handle of it. Knowing well of the value of this sword Zilong placed it upon his side, and resumed to storm through the enemy ranks.

Zhao Yun continued to search for Lady Mi, asking any he passed, until one pointed out saying she wasn't far, and was wounded carrying a child close to her. Zilong moved into the direction until he reached the woman sitting near a dry well weeping holding the child close. Zilong dismounted then bowed deeply his head and palms pushed into the ground.

Lady Mi looked up a weak smile appeared seeing the warrior before her, "Lord Zhao Zilong…" she said weakly, "with you here I know Liu Chan will be fine. I just wanted to make sure he see his father again before I die…"

"My lady it's my fault you suffered so much, please take my horse, I will fight our way through on foot."

"No, Zhao Yun. I will have it. You are my son only protection now, my wounds are deep and I can feel death upon me."

"I hear them coming Lady Mi, please get on my horse!"

"No! Zhao Yun please don't loose two lives…" She slowly handed the child out to him, "Protect him…please…"

Zilong did what he could to have her come along, but she wouldn't. She placed Liu Chan upon the ground and threw herself into the well next to her. Zilong watched in horror for her sacrifice, the quickly moved to collapse the well so Cao Cao would not get hold of her body. He then loosened his straps of his armor and placed the young child within. He mounted taking his spear in hand. Yan Ming came up to stop him with a body of solider ready to take down the single man. Zilong charged through, killing many making a path for himself, but before h e could get through another unit appeared, the banner hand flowers and butterflies upon him, clearly it yelled Zhang He all over it. He looked over seeing the slender man equipped with claws.

"It not pretty or wise to charge alone behind enemy lines." Zhang He noted as he approached Zilong upon his horse.

"Out of my Zhang He!"

"You will not pass, I'll make swift certainty of it!"

The two engaged in combat upon their mounts and lasted ten minutes or more it seemed, until Zhang He swung his might claws towards Zilong side, he turned enough for it to slash across his shoulders so he could miss the child within his armor. Grunting from the pain Zilong pulled back but fell into a ditch not far before them. Zhang He chuckled as he approached him ready to end it all. Suddenly an arch of reddish light appeared, Zilong horse leaped out from the hole, as if it was in flight. Zhang He stood back from the miraculous sight.

"Such…Beauty!" it breathed as he watched the warrior ride off.

In his great haste more men came before him trying to prevent his get away with the young master in his stead. He fought them off hard, drawing Black Pommel from his side using it against the soldiers around him, drawing blood as he sliced through the armor with ease, causing them to back off, getting through the encirclement. During this moment Cao Cao watched from the hilltop, seeing none of his men could bring him down.

"Cao Hong, I wish to know that warriors name." He demanded.

Cao Hong bowed then moved calling off the soldiers, "Wait let the fighter speak his name!"

Zilong looked up seeing he had Cao Cao as an audience, "Zhao "Zilong" Yun of Chan Shan!"

Cao Hong give the answer to Cao Cao whom waited for the answer, then replied, "Take him alive!"

Word went around to every solider not to harm or kill Zilong if he approached. Because of this, Zilong was able to get away easier. By now Zilong was drenched in blood, his wound upon his should sore and bleeding, but he ignored it. He had a goal and he must get to it, but before he could get closer two commanders under Xiahou Dun called him out. He dealt with them easily, but managed to leave with a few nicks and bumps. He continued on to Steepstone Bridge were Zhang Fei waited.

"Zhang Fei I have the young master." He called out towards him, "I need help they are perusing me."

"Go! Get him to Liu Bei! I'll take care of them!" Zhang Fei called back letting Zilong pass through.

Yue sat quietly near Liu Bei, whom sat under a tree. The weather was hot and unbearable, but that didn't seem to bother him, he was more worried about what was happening with Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun. She stood slowly taking her Scythe in hand, she was ready to run out, but she caught the look of Zhuge whom stood not far from Liu Bei. She sighed and sat back down.

"My lord!" a cry was rung out. Liu Bei looked up quickly seeing Zhao Yun approach in the blood mess he was in.

"Zhao Yun!" he cried back.

Yue looked up quickly, looking upon the warrior that dismounted from his steed. A smile formed upon her lips standing quickly, everyone around had a look of disbelief and awe of Zilong's appearance. He slowly moved towards Liu Bei shifting his armor slightly grunting from the pain upon his shoulder, but knelt down bowing deeply to him, both weeping in joy.

"Lord I fought long a hard to get here, sadly I could not save Lady Mi, for she was wounded badly and tossed herself into a well. I fought through the lines with your son upon my chest." He opened his armor to revile the sleeping child.

The officers around smiled in joy to see their young lord safe, Zhuge smiled proudly knowing well all will be all right now. Yue clasped her hand against her bosoms, holding back the tears of joy, she had no doubt of his fine warrior knelt before her lord, but now she has grown a great deal of respect for him.

Liu Bei looked to the child then to Zhao Yun whom offered the child to him, seeing his wounds and bruises upon his body he then quickly he took his son and tossed him to the side. Zhao Yun eyes widen looking to the tossed child upon the ground then to Liu Bei confused.

"A damn child as you almost cost me a great commander and friend!" Liu Bei cried

Slowly Zhuge leaned picking up the child looking him over dusting him off of the dirt. Yue watched in shock that Liu Bei would toss his only child to the side. She looked over to Zilong noticing the large gash upon his shoulder, she moved over to him.

"Zilong, you are wounded!"

Zilong looked from Liu Bei to Yue, it was a warming to see her again. "Yes, I ran into Zhang He, let say he was the only one I couldn't cut down."

Liu Bei stood quickly, "Yue Ying, please take Zhao Yun and lead him to the river, Guan Yu should be there soon, attend his wounds and help the rest."

She bowed her head, "As you wish my lord." With that she and Zilong moved from the small settlement heading down to the river to wait for Guan Yu and Wu to arrive with boats.

Zilong staggered for a bit, he was tired and loosing a bit of blood from the wound upon his shoulder, but he moved fast he could to keep pace with Yue. She held him up feeling he was getting tired, but she had to get him to the river, it was safer and their was water for him to drink from. It wasn't long until they reach the rivers edge, commoners sat around comforting one another. Yue sat Zilong against a rock next to the river; taking a cup from a local man hading him 20 delaines for it then placed it into the river taking the water to Zhao Yun from him to drink.

"Here, you must be thirsty after all that."

He took the cup from her, "Thank you, Lady Huang." He took a long drink; until the cup was empty he placed it to the side closing his eyes.

Yue pulled slowly at the cloth to expose his wound, tearing a bit of the skin around it from the dry blood, she could hear him groan, gritting her teeth making sure to be more careful. Taking some water she clean what she could and used bit of cloth to cover it up for now.

"You are really brave, Little Dragon." She smiled cleaning the blood from his face. "I don't think I would have come out alive if I did that."

A smile formed on his lips his eyes opened to look into her hazel ones, "You can find out doing crazy stunts like I did for people you care most about, and usually thoughts comfort you during such times…"

"Oh? What were your thoughts during your ordeal?" She asked tilting her head slowly.

"That I would return, and see you." He quietly answered to her. "And return Liu Chan to Liu Bei."

He stared at him, he thought of her that whole time? A blush slowly formed upon her cheeks, she lowered her head so it wasn't visible. "You flatter me Zhao Yun."

He smiled seeing that blush upon her cheeks then reached out lifting her head, "Bravery comes in many forms, and can be triggered in the strangest ways."

"Why me though?" She asked as she looked to him, "Zilong I told you, I am Zhuge's I can have you think about me…"

"I can't think about you? Even if I consider you a good friend?"

"Well I guess you can…"

"Lady Huang, I know your married, but you're the only person hear that bring some kind of comfort to me. If Zhang Fei was in your place he would lash me with his words and leave me to suffer my wounds."

"Zilong…"

"I know we just met, Lady Huang, but I felt a strange comfort that night we talked, a comfort I lost years ago."

Yue eyes became tearful, his sweet words caused it. Maybe she was jumping to conclusions to quickly. She didn't really mind him thinking of her, in fact she rather think about him. She was worried when he ran out, but now he's here and she is over joy.

A soft sigh passed her lips, "I'm sorry, Zilong. I didn't mean to come out so harsh. I'm not use to attention from men so much, only Zhuge."

He nodded slowly then grunted, "It's alright, Lady Huang, I understand. This is strange for me as well, I was always shy around girls when I was young." He chuckled softly.

Yue giggled lightly, she really couldn't see it, but she could imagine him stubbing like an ox trying to talk to one. A sudden comfort filled her being with him even though she was ordered to. He sat beside him holding her leg within her arms watching the sun set upon the rivers plain.

"Zilong…"

"Yes, Lady Huang?"

"First off, call me Yue please? I don't like formalities."

He smiled softly, "Ok, Yue."

She smiled, "Thank you." She looked to him, "Do you trust what will happen in the future?" Yue asked.

He slowly opened his eyes, seeing the night was coming and the moon was visible to the eye. "Only the stars can tell what will happen, but do I trust it? I never doubt what the stars have to say to me."

Yue nodded then looked up to the forming night. It wasn't long until the boats arrived and Liu Bei and Zhang Fei arrived. Everyone boarded the boats, Zilong was taken to a private room for him to rest and have his wounds attended to. Yue stood upon the deck watching the failed army of Cao Cao upon the shore. She sighed in relief that was over thankfully. She gazed up at the stars above smiling.

"I trust them too…"


	3. Chapter 3

Warning to some, they're a bit of lemon in this chapter. Don't like it, skip it. Hope ya Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Sailing east into Wu, the people rested for the time being glad to be out of harms way. The night was quiet, it was day 2 upon the Han River, and Liu Bei was just discussing an alliance with Sun Quan. Zhuge of course approved of the idea and hope to speak with their stagiest Zhou Yu. Yue stood within the room next to Zhuge, sipping slowly at a cup of tea offered by a servant girl. Once she drank the last drop, she leaned to Zhuge ear saying she was going to retire for the night.

"Alright, Yue. I will see if I can join you this night, if not I'm sorry and sleep well." He then turned his head away looking to Liu Bei.

Yue sighed then moved from the room, another night alone it seemed, but lately before bed she would visit Zilong and talk for an hour or so before he would fall asleep. She journeyed over to his room knocking lightly upon his door. There was no answer, so she knocked again. This was odd, she would always answer, and she knew he could leave his room yet, some of the doctors were bit stiff, but knew well. Again no answer, so she opened the door looking in. The room was dark but the moonlight shining from the large window, a shadow of a man sitting outside. He seeing it was Zhao Yun, and shut the door behind her walking passed his messy bed over to his side crossing her arms.

"You not suppose to be out of bed young man." She jested.

Zilong jumped a bit looking up seeing Yue there, he grinned slightly. "I'm fine, besides I needed air, laying in bed for 2 days can be really boring."

"Oh so my visits are boring too?" She looked to him, of course she was kidding.

"No! No! I mean is…what I meant is!"

Yue laughed heartedly, and placed her hand upon his head patting it. "I was kidding, Zilong."

A smile grew on his face, well that was rather embarrassing. He sighed in relief a bit then patted the pillow next to him. "Come on, joker, sit with me."

She chuckled, and then sat next to him upon the pillow crossing her legs under her. She looked over to him, he was only in his a shirt and pants that were tied with a small string, his shoulder was all bandages up, and few of his cuts were fading, his hair tied up in his usual ponytail that reached the middle of his back. His dark hues gazed out into the night sky. Yue broke her gaze upon him to look upon the half moon within the nightly sky.

"It's very peaceful, I can sit here and watch her beauty until dawn takes her." He softly said, reaching to his side to pick up a cup of tea sipping it slowly, then looked to Yue offering her some.

She nodded and took the freshly made up he poured for her, sipping the sweet smoothing taste, feeling the warmth run down her throat. She smiled, and then looked to him as she placed the cup down before her.

"Zilong, how are you feeling today? It looks like your getting better."

"I am better, still don't see why I have to say in my room."

"Because we all know you might end up doing something extreme, like you did in Chan Ban." She chuckled softly.

He smiled rubbing the back of his head, "Why do people think that? I'm not always looking for crowds to jump into."

"Liu Bei cares about you Zilong, he only wants the best. I mean you did risk you life for his son."

"Yes, your right, but once we get to Wu I'll be in action again."

She looked to him, and sighed, "Much I love warfare and putting my talents to work, you seem to strive on it."

He looked to her, "I am a warrior of chaos, and all I know is the home of battle."

"What if you found a wife, and she wanted you to say home, and not rush off into battle?" She tilted her head.

"I told you before, I wish a wife that understands me, if she wishes not for me to serve my lord, then she is not the woman I am looking for."

"Yes, I remember…" She slowly stood moving over to the rail leaning upon it.

Zilong watched her quietly then slowly stood moving over to her, standing behind her looking over the rivers plain. Yue looked over her shoulder to him, smiling.

"Little Dragon of Chang Shan, how you fly in the skies. Circling the moon upon high…" She softly recited as he pulled from the rail, swirling lightly her arms out, dancing in front of his room. "Virtuous and brave, he roars out, his enemy flee. "Oh! Great Dragon of Chang Shan!" they cry, watching him circle upon the midnight sky!"

Zilong blinked watching her, this was an odd side to her he never seen. Dancing and singing about him. He smiled and chuckled, either she was in a good mood, or something was in the tea that made her do this. As he watched he noticed how the moonlight made her glow, like a goddess before him, so angelic and beautiful his eyes stared without sin. Her curves swaying in a sensual motion as her hands reached out to the half moon above them, her hazel hues glancing towards him smiling softly. He felt enchanted, as he eyes seem to draw his into hers. Her form still engaged within her dance, he found himself pushing away from his spot moving towards her drawn closer, a strange feeling over taking him. His hand reached out taking her shoulder; her form turned to his her eyes looking to his. For a moment it was silence, neither of them moving, until Zilong broke, and leaned to her, and for that moment which seemed like hours, their lips brushed against one another. The two lingered until finally Yue snapped out of it and broke away her eyes widen in shock and confusion. Zilong looked to her with the same look upon his face, more so why she broke away from him.

"No, no this isn't right…" She breathed out, "Zilong, I'm sorry…I can't…Zhuge…I must go…yes I should go…" With that she turned and running into his room.

"Yue, Wait, I'm…" before he could finish she was gone, "Damnit!" he slammed his fist into the wall and ventured into his room sitting upon his bed in thought, what happened?

Yue ran through the hall in a haste to get to her room, he mind was jumbled and thoughts blank. Did that just happened? Why did she let him do it? She sighed then reached to open her bedroom door walking in the stopped her eyes widen, seeing Zhuge there looking over her scrolls and ideas she had for inventions.

"Zhuge…"

He looked over to her and smiled softly, "There you are, I was waiting for you."

"I'm sorry, I was taking a walk get some air before I went to bed." Yes she lied, but what else was she going to say to him, she was in Zhao Yun room kissing? Um, no? She sighed slight and shut the door behind her.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Yes, I am actually. Thought I was sleeping alone again."

"Well I figured I left you alone too much. And since we won't be in Wu until noon, I figure we get some time together."

Yue looked to him, she suddenly got nervous, "Oh, really? Well that's good."

Zhuge smiled as he walked up to her setting his fan upon the desk. He sat next to her placing his hand upon her lap, it maybe her jump a bit, but she looked to him.

"Your so jumpy Yue." He chuckled, "You still are a woman at heart, so nervous that you have never felt a mans touch."

Her heart begun to race, she knew well she couldn't resist him, she was his wife and this is what couples do, but why? Why didn't she want this? Maybe she not ready? "And your not? I know well you never been with a woman Zhuge."

He looked to her, then nodded, "Yes I know, but I have steel nerves my dear." With that her placed his lips against her own, she returned his kiss, unwillingly but what was she to do? He wanted this, and she has no place to say no. She started to feel his hand running up her thigh, his body pushing hers into the bed. Seem not long until she realized she was in the nude before her husband, her cheek flushed, she has never been this exposed.

"Are you alright, Yue?" Zhuge asked as he ran his hand down her body slowly.

"A little, I feel strange though, being naked and…" she was caught off by a moan that passed her lip, she felt his fingers playing with her cilt, the feeling drove her crazy, wiggling he body about.

Zhuge smiled, he never saw her so vulnerable to him, it was rather pleasing to see. "I see you enjoy it, do you like what I am doing to you."

She did, but tried hard not to think about it. She didn't know what was wrong with her; she wanted this, but not now. She could stop the moans, or the shivers of pleasure surging through her body; she wasn't in control of herself. He eyes closed trying to block it out, but a gasp passed her lips as she felt a great deal of pain as she felt him push his member into her. She bit her lips stopping her from screaming, but all stared to surpass as he moved himself slowly into her rocking in and out, the pain was still their though. Tears ran down her cheeks, in joy to him, but to her they were of pain and sorrow. She knew now why she didn't want this, not with him. The night seem to drag along as he had his way with her, until finally he stopped laying next to her sweaty figure, her eyes opened slowly looking into the darkness of the room.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have run away…" she whispered to herself.

"What was that, my dear?" Zhuge asked looking over to her.

"Nothing, my husband…Good night." She closed her eyes once more letting what started to be a wonderful night that turn grim fade into her dreams, in hopes all will be still tomorrow when she awoke.

Morning came and everyone arose to prepare for the arrival at Wu. Yue awoke, sitting up slowly, she covered her nude body from the sunlight with the sheets looking over to see Zhuge already dress, wrapping his belt around his waist. He looked over to her smiling softly.

"Good morning my wife, sleep well?"

"A bit, yes." She groaned slightly as he moved from the bed, she was sore from last night. She sighed then looked to him again. "You look like you're in a hurry."

"I need to be by Liu Bei side once we reach shore and greet Sun Quan." He answered her, picking up his fan. "The night was pleasing, I haven't felt better like this in awhile, what of you?"

"I'm peachy…" She groaned again, glad he felt like a million delians, now she has to walk around all day groaning and walking weird. Zhuge looked to her his brow rose slowly.

"Are you not pleased, Yue?"

"I'm fine, Zhuge, really."

He nodded slowly then moved to the door, "Well I must be off." He opened the door then jumped a bit seeing Zhao Yun ready to knock his brow rose once more.

Zhao Yun jumped back as he was so close of knocking on Zhuge's head. "Ah! My lord I'm so sorry! I was just about to knock on the door and…"

"It's alright, Zhao Zilong, anything I could help you with?"

"I came to speak with Lady Huang, I have question about some things I know she could answer." Oh how he hated to lie to his lords, but he couldn't tell him the trust why he was here.

"Of course, she is getting changed, if you would kindly stay here until she is ready for you." With that he moved from the doorway walking into the hall, disappearing around the corner.

Zhao Yun stood his head bowed as he walked passed, then lifted his head looking to the floor of her room. "Yue?"

"Zilong?" She looked up from the floor, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"The doctor said I was fine enough to wall around now. May I come in please?"

"Um…" She looked herself over, she was still wearing her bed sheets, slight droplets of blood stained them. She cursed against her breath then moved behind the screen within her room. "Yes..give me a moment to change.."

He walked into the room closing the door behind him looking to the screen she stood behind seeing her slender shadow cast upon the screen. He looked away to stare at the door quietly.

Yue heard him enter into her room, as she removed the sheet from her figure placing a clean change of clothes, placing her armor over it. Wasn't long until she walked out, slow and steady was her pace as she was careful not to show any sighs of pain around him. Zilong looked over to her noticing the way she walked his brow rose slowly.

"Is something wrong? You're walking pretty funny."

"I am not, this is how I always walk." She grunted a bit as she sat next to him, bad move yes, but at least she wasn't walking. "So, what bring you to my chambers?"

His brows lowered as he heard her grunt, she was obviously in pain, but from what? She was fine last night. "I wanted to apologize, for my actions last night."

"Don't be Zilong, please." She rather enjoyed the kiss, but of course she couldn't say that out loud. "Drawn in the moment…"

"Yeah, I guess…" He sighed then looked to her, then his eye caught something red upon her bed, he jumped up quickly then looked to Yue. "Yue their s blood on your bed!"

She blinked then looked, cursing under her breath. Zhuge must have done a number on her to make her bleed so much, "Oh…um…"

"What did he do to you?" He looked to her taking her shoulders, "Did he hurt you, Yue tell me please!"

Her eyes widen at his actions, he was worried Zhuge did something to harm her? Well it did hurt, but she knew he didn't mean to. "No he didn't Zilong, we…" She stalled, she didn't want to tell him after she ran off she found herself sharing her bed with Zhuge. "We slept together, of course it was my first time so I bled a little…"

He pulled from her slowly nodding, "I see." He moved from her. Such a stab in his heart it felt like when he heard that she ran into the arm of Zhuge and bedded with him. "Well, I'm glad you are ok." He nodded once more moving to the door.

Yue noticed him backing from her she stood groaning slightly, "Zilong, wait please."

"No Yue, he is you husband, and I must and will honor that…" He turned opening the door walking out. Yue moved after him stopping in the hallway watching him vanish.

Finally the ships arrived in Wu, and Liu Bei meet with Sun Quan and Zhou Yu. Liu Bei thanking Sun Quan for his hospitalities and taking them in for the time being. That night they drank and made marry with one another, as Zhuge and Zhou Yu devised a plan to stop Cao Cao advance south. Zhuge and Yu planned fire would be best used to help them with their battle on Chi Bi River. Yue sat quietly sipping her tea watching Zhang Fei again make a drunken fool of himself, his brothers looking at him with slight embarrassment, but nothing they could do. She then glanced over to Zhao Yun whom sat alone with some wine and few meat buns picked at. She watched as two girls walked up to him sitting beside him, they looked to be looking for a good time with him, this brough a hint of jealously within her mind, but faded when she seen him walk away from them waving them off as he walked outside into the courtyard. Yue then stood following him, she wanted to talk with him, all day she was bored playing a wife standing all obedient like next to him. Since this morning her and Zhao Yun stayed a part, and it drove her mad to not talk or see him. She followed as close she could with out being seen or heard by him. She followed him to a large pond, the moon was getting close to being full maybe in a few more nights, but its light reflected wonderfully against it. Zilong sat upon the edge watching his reflection, as small fished swam passed it. Yue stood behind him her arms crossed slowly against her chest.

"Sometimes your reflections don't share the truth…" she said quietly.

Zhao Yun looked up slowly, and turned slightly looking to her, "Yue…"

She smiled to him walking over to sit next to him. "Looks like you can use some company."

He stared at her quietly before he drew his daze towards the pond again. "I could…"

Silence took them for a while as they sat gazing into the night reflected upon the ponds water. Yue looked to him then to her folded hands on her lap, what was she to say to him? After this morning she felt ashamed, why? She didn't really know.

"Yue..?" Zilong softly called, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Zilong?"

"I'm sorry for how I acted this morning, I have no right to act that way."

"No, it's alright. I understand completely." She turned to him, her hand taking his. "It was wrong of me, to run away."

He looked to her his brow rose, "Run away?"

"Last night, I was scared and confused. I didn't know if I wanted it or not, but last night I didn't enjoy my own husbands touch, I didn't want it at all. My thoughts…were on you." She looked to him, wanting to see his reactions.

He had a look of shock from her words, she really was thinking about him that night? "Yue…" he was stopped, her finger placed over his lips.

"I wanted to believe that Zhuge was the only one for me, though we are the same, I see no connection between us." He explained, slowly drawing her finger away. "When we talk, I feel I can talk about anything, without you correcting me, or say I must follow your own thoughts. No, as I talk you listen, and share you own ideas, and thoughts as well as taking mine in. You have a great passion for astrology as me, though you know not much of its true face."

Zilong listened nodding, she was right he may love such subject but poor at its terms and facts. "But I have you to teach me, I wish to learn more."

"And I wish to learn as well about you, how do you fly Little Dragon? How does your cause fear in many? How can you be so swift in the moving sky?" She asked, such passion to learn filled her with joy, mostly when it's about him.

Zilong smiled to her questions, "My wings of loyalty and honor keep me high, as my might of my goals cause my roar to send chills down the spines of my foes, and thoughts and hopes keep me moving, for soon I know I will be home."

Yue smiled to his answers, "I would must like to ride upon your wings someday."

Zilong looked to her, then sighed, "Someday…" he said, as he looked to the pond, "Once the Sleeping Dragon is not about, maybe this Little Dragon will take you upon his wing."

Yue looked to him, then sighed softly looking away. "Zilong, why must this bring us apart, why hold back?"

He looked to her, "Yue, you said yourself you belong to Zhuge Liang, and now you wish me to express my feelings after you run into his arms and bed with him."

"No, that's not at all what I want. Zilong, we use to talk like friends, tell each other stories or share ideas…"

"Yue, what do you feel when you see me, and tell me the truth so I know to back off."

"I don't want you to back off…"

"Please, Yue. Answer my question…"

Yue stared at him, she couldn't tell the truth, it would hurt her deeply to even know she had such feeling for a man she couldn't have. "I have not feelings such as you are thinking, Zilong…"

He nodded slowly, then looked away. "If that is the truth, then I will stay away." He stood slowly, then looked to her. "Good Night, Lady Huang." With that he walked their spot they shared for the moment returning to his chambers.

Yue watched him leave, tears started to form within her eyes, she wanted to stop him and tell him the truth, but she sat there beating herself up inside for it. He shifted her body to lay upon the cool grass letting her tears stream down her cheeks slowly. "If only you knew…" she whispered into the night air.


End file.
